Badass Boyfriend Part 2
by Chanel101
Summary: Ok this is part 2 to the Badass Boyfriend series. Katrina has found herself in Chicago now for quite some time. Will she ever return home and if she does, what new twists will be coming her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Badass Boyfriend Pt. 2**

**1**

A terrible storm raged on as I stood at my balcony doors, staring off into the distance. It was warm in my house but somehow I felt real cold as I gazed at the falling rain. In my hand I held a small glass of wine…I had three of them before that one. In the other hand was a small piece of paper with my uncle's number written on it. I wasn't sure if I should call him or not. Calling him could allow others to find me. I had been hidden very well so far in the last two years. I was able to finish school under a different name and even found a job working as a psychologist in Chicago. My appearance had even changed…my hair was about two inches below my shoulders with layers cut into it, I also colored it dark brown to bring out my blue eyes. I had lost a lot of weight throughout the two years due to the stress of being in hiding, but I gained some of it back once I got settled into this house. My house was hidden in the outskirts of the city where a small forest could provide the perfect getaway. I had no man in my life still, and I planned to keep it that way.

I sighed as Lady, my cat, rubbed against my ankles. I glanced down at her as she took a seat in front of me and looked into my eyes. I could almost tell that she was trying to get me to call my uncle John, but what for? As far as I was concerned my mother, Mark and Kane had won this little battle and that was that.

I finished off my glass of wine and then headed for the living room to finish off some paperwork at the office. I turned on the television just to have some background noise to help me concentrate when I heard Mark's voice speaking. I froze for a moment and then glanced at the TV wondering when he got back in the spotlight. He was in the ring dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue vest, and a black trench coat to go over it. His appearance had changed too. His hair was red like fire and pulled back into a long braid. A black bandana covered the top section of his head and he wore black sunglasses over his eyes. He looked much younger that way…In my head I wondered just how old this man was compared to my mother who was now 47

I gritted my teeth wondering how he still had his freaking job and wasn't in jail. Had he and my mother broken up? I took a closer look at the screen and saw that he was wearing a ring on his finger. I wanted to cry knowing that he and my mother went through with the wedding. Instead I picked up the remote and was about to change the channel when he announced my mother to come to the ring. I sat up in my seat and watched as she made her appearance still rocking the biker girl look. She looked somewhat younger with her spray tan and her boob job, but I could see that she hadn't really changed personality wise. She still wore that evil smug look on her face that made me want to slap her. Mark smiled as she got into the ring. She gave him a kiss on the lips as she took the microphone and began to speak.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am John Cena's big sister, Allison. I'm out here because for two whole years I've been on a frantic search for my daughter, Katrina." She said as she glanced at the big screen which showed a picture of me back when I was cheerleading in college.

The picture actually brought a tear to my eye because Amber was in the photo with me. I hadn't called her either to let her know I was alright, but that was only because I knew she would tell my mother where I was. That girl couldn't hold water if she were a bucket…

"Now I'll admit, I may have had something to do with her running away like she did, but I just wanted to let her know that if she is out there…she is in terrible danger." My mom said before handing the microphone back to Mark.

"You see Katrina, if you don't come out from wherever you're hiding I'm afraid that my brother Kane will find you and soon. And if he finds you before we do, trust me when I say, you'll be sorry."

The crowd booed before CM Punk's music came on. Mark raised an eyebrow as my friend came out with his microphone in hand. I smiled as I admired his new haircut and newly toned body. The crowd seemed to love him a whole lot because they were cheering louder than his music. He paced the stage back and forth with an angry look on his face. Once his music turned off he shook his head and began to speak.

"Let me get this straight, you two basically attacked this girl to the point where she got up in the middle of the night and ran off, and now you're begging for her to come out of hiding?" he said. "How dare you two even try to pretend like you were good people! I'm surprised you even have a job here Undertaker!"

"Who in the hell do you think you're talking to little boy?" Mark said. "As far as I'm concerned you shouldn't even be out here. We're trying to find her because we know the truth about what happened with her and Kane."

CM Punk laughed, "I understand that but what makes you think she's going to come out of hiding for you? At this point that girl probably feels more betrayed by her slut of a mother than anyone in this world."

My mom gasped as Mark pushed her behind him. "Don't you dare speak to her that way."

"I'll speak to her however I please." He snapped. "In fact, why don't I come down there and speak to you both in a language of my own."

The crowd cheered as CM Punk dropped his microphone and began walking down towards the ring. Just before he could reach it, Vince McMahon's music sounded and the big boss himself stepped out onto the stage.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you two have some beef to settle…but you're not going to settle it tonight."

The crowd booed and I did too as I started filling out my paper work.

"You see, you two both have separate matches tonight and by God that's what we're going to see. Now, CM Punk, if you would like to face the Undertaker at No Mercy…that I can arrange."

CM Punk nodded, "No problem."

"And….if you win, I'll make sure Katrina remains in hiding. But if the Undertaker wins, I'll make sure she comes back home." He said.

I raised my eyebrow wondering how he even knew where I was or how he was going to get me to do anything against my will. I sighed and finished filling things out trying to tell myself that things would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**2**

The next day I got up bright and early to head into work. I pulled on my dark blue business skirt along with a silky white tank top and a long sleeved dark blue jacket. I buttoned it up, leaving open enough space to show off some cleavage and a silver charm around my neck. I sprayed on some perfume and then went to my bathroom to put on my makeup and brush my teeth. I also took out my rollers in my hair, leaving my hair completely curly. I brushed out the curls so that they were at my ends and I flat ironed my bangs. Last, I slid into my black high heel shoes and grabbed my briefcase before heading out of my house. I made sure to set the alarm like always and then headed to my car.

I looked around the forest, feeling slightly uneasy since learning that Vince knew of my whereabouts. I kind of thought about leaving this state and heading for another, but something told me that if he was able to find me once, he'll find me again. I was about to open the door to my car when I saw something on my windshield. I took a few steps towards it, getting a glimpse of a red rose trapped in one of the windshield wipers. I looked around carefully before taking it out. Part of me wanted to know who it was from and how they knew who I was.

I sighed and hopped into my car, ready to get to work. On my way there I couldn't help but notice how different I felt. For the longest time I was comfortable leaving the house without the worry that someone was onto me. But now…I felt as though I was being watched very closely. When I reached the building where I worked, I handed the valet my keys to park my car.

"Hello Miss. Smith," he greeted me in his Italian accent. "You're looking rather lovely as always."

I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder, "Thanks Kenny, I appreciate the compliment."

"Awe every woman as strong and gorgeous as you are should be praised at all times ma'am." He said.

I smiled and headed inside, knowing that I had plenty of therapy sessions set up for that day. When I got to my office, I waved to all my co-workers and then went into my private room. I noticed that it was darker than normal in there, so I sat my briefcase down and went to open the blinds.

"Uh, Miss. Smith, your first client is here to see you." My secretary Maria said.

I nodded as I took my seat at my desk and got my computer up and running. "Send em on in,"

She nodded and shut my door leaving me to get myself completely ready for my first patient. While I waited, I got up and went into the bathroom to check myself one more time. Just as I finished washing my hands I heard my door open.

"Just have a seat on the couch, I'll be with you in a second." I said.

The patient didn't say anything. Instead, he went and sat down on the couch quietly. I dried my hands and was about to turn around when he said.

"I'm sorry, I don't really have an appointment but…someone told me you were the best psychologist in town."

I froze at the sound of my uncle's voice. It was still as gentle and smooth as I remembered. I smiled and slowly turned around to face him. He sat on my couch dressed in some blue jean shorts and one of his wrestling shirts. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand as he stood up and took off his baseball hat. I stepped out of the bathroom and slowly walked up to him.

"Hey Kat." He said with a soft smile.

I didn't know what to say, so I wrapped my arms around his big strong neck. His arms wrapped around my small body, pulling me close. It felt so nice to be hugged by someone I knew and loved like a big brother. When he backed away from me, he handed me the flowers and then sat down on the couch. I sat in a seat across from the couch and laid the flowers down.

"How did you find me?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

He chuckled, "You're still using the same cell phone I gave you. I purposely placed a GPS inside of it just in case I lost you."

I gasped, "Wow…so why didn't you come and get me when I first left?"

"Because I knew you needed some time alone. I mean you did destroy part of my house." He said.

I giggled, "Oh…yea…about that."

"It's alright honey; I know your mom and Mark took you through a lot of emotional trauma."

I nodded, "Yes they did."

He sighed, "Did you watch Raw last night?"

"Yes I did…how does Vince know where I am?" I asked.

John shrugged, "I'm not too sure about that but I do know that what Mark and Alli said is true. You are in danger and I've come to take you back home with me."

I shook my head, "I'm not going anywhere John. I have a good life here away from the drama that is my mother."

"I understand that Kat, but like Mark said, if you stay here Kane is going to find you and we're pretty much convinced he's going to hurt you."

"Why though?"

"You tell me." He said as he stood up and took a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this the night after you disappeared…"

I glared at him and then gently took it from his hand. When I opened it, I realized that it was the letter that Kane had written me in order to keep me quiet. I shook my head and sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell everyone what was going on Katrina? This could have all been avoided." He said.

I shook my head, "No it couldn't. Kane came across as pretty damn nuts so I think he would have stopped at nothing to get to me."

John folded his arms, "Or maybe you just deeply hated your mother's relationship enough to go along with it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh but I do Kitty. In fact, I'm willing to bet that you left so you didn't have to see them get married." He said.

I glared at the clock, "your session is up sir. Please leave the premises or I'll have to call security."

He chuckled, "So you're really going to do me like that?"

I got up and went behind my desk. "Thanks for the flowers…now go."

He shook his head and then left my office. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to walk into my office and try to tell me why I truly left all my problems behind. It was then that began to dig in deep into my thoughts…Why did I despise their relationship so much? Was I running from the true answer? I got up from my seat and glanced at the open city. I knew deep in my heart that I needed to go back and face my problems, but part of me was scared of the answer I was going to find. I turned around and picked up my office phone.

"Yes Miss. Smith?" my secretary answered.

I smiled, "Maria we're closing the office for awhile…I'm taking a vacation."

As soon as I hung up the phone I grabbed my keys and my briefcase and left the office. When I hit the front door of the office, my car was already at the door. I chuckled when my uncle got out of the car and folded his arms.

"I knew you'd see things my way." He said.

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the passenger seat ready to take him to my private house in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Badass Boyfriend Pt. 2**

**3**

"Damn this is a nice place," John said as he stepped into my house. I kicked off my heels and sat my keys on the coffee table.

"Thanks, I picked it out because of the woods. Nature is pretty relaxing to be around." I said as I unbuttoned my jacket and pulled it off.

He smiled at me and then took a seat on my couch. I began walking around my house, checking the doors and closing the curtains on every window. I could feel my uncle's eyes on me but I never once turned to look at him until I was headed to the kitchen.

"Did you want a drink?" I asked him.

He stared at me with this strange look I had never seen on his face before. It was as if he was in complete awe or something but I didn't understand why.

"John?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'd like one." He said before rubbing the top of his head.

I raised my eyebrow at him and then went into the kitchen to grab him a beer. I then grabbed my wine cooler and headed back to the living room.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense." I said as I handed him his beer.

He sighed and opened his beer while I sat down next to him and turned on the TV. He glanced at me for a moment and then chuckled, "Oh it's nothing…you've just grown up so much in the past two years."

I smiled and opened my wine cooler, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all…it just makes me feel more protective of you." He said with a slight change in his voice.

I giggled, "How much more protective can you be? As far as I know you've been like a personal security blanket to me."

He laughed and then took a swig of his beer. "I've got to be Kat. These men look at you and the first thing they think is that you're easy prey."

I gasped and hit his arm, "Oh they do not!"

"They do so." He said.

I shook my head and drank some of my wine cooler. "So when are we heading back into that lion's den? I'll have to admit, I'm having second thoughts already."

He sighed, "I was hoping you would be ready to go like tomorrow but…then again I did take some time off of work in order to go on vacation."

"Vacation? Now that sounds like fun. Where were you going to go besides here?"

"The Bahamas. I actually have my own private yacht down there and it would be real nice if my favorite party animal would spent that vacation time with me."

I smiled and raked my hand through my hair. "Well, it has been a long time since we actually had a great time together…but do you think it's a smart thing to do with Kane on the loose?"

He sighed, "Kane is a monster from hell, but I highly doubt he'll risk stepping out into the ocean to get you while I'm around."

I giggled, "Oh so now you're going to play superman?"

"Damn straight," he said with a laugh, "I'll beat his ass so bad he'll wish that he never thought about messing with you."

I laughed and curled my legs up onto the couch. I missed having John around so much. He was like my teddy bear that made me smile when I was feeling down in the dumps. However….I felt as though his entire tone when it came to me had changed. He seemed a little more understanding of my feelings, and seemed to want more from me than what I was use to giving.

"Anyways, when did you want to do this vacation?" I asked.

"Before we head back to Texas." He answered. "I thought it would be nice to have some fun before we go back and face the music."

"You mean before _I _go back and face the music." I said before taking another drink of my wine cooler.

"Yea." He said. "So what do you say? Vacation before trouble or vice versa?"

I giggled and got up from the couch, "Let me think about it overnight and I'll tell you later tonight."

He chuckled and got up to follow me into the kitchen. "Why tonight?"

"Because that's when I do all of my thinking. Normally I'm at work right now." I said.

"I guess you have me to thank for not being there." He said.

I nodded and then turned on the faucet to start washing dishes. "So are you going to chill out here until I answer you?"

He leaned against the counter and folded his arms, "I believe I am."

I sighed knowing he was great at annoying people until they gave an answer. "Alright fine, I'll come on the yacht with you, but you better have plenty of booze because me and ocean water don't get along."

He laughed, "You got it baby."

I froze when he called me baby, but I chose to shake it off. John had always given me cute nicknames in the past so, I suppose there was nothing wrong with that one. Or was there?

For the remainder of the night we stayed up talking about what each other did in the past two years. He explained to me how bad he hated not seeing me and how he wished that situation could have been handled better.

"Well I do regret not telling you about the letter in the first place, but how was I supposed to know that you guys could have handled Kane? I mean for all I knew he could have had a back up plan to frame me or something."

"Come on Kat. I would have believed you over him any day." He said.

"Yeah but mom and Mark wouldn't have. As far as they were concerned I was public enemy number one."

He sighed, "I know, but it would have been easier to stay and deal with it rather than run away. Remember I've always told you not to run from your problems. It doesn't get them solved."

"I understand that John, but at that time running away was my bed bet." I said. "Besides, I got along very well without anyone."

"Yeah I can see that." He said almost under his breath.

I raised my eyebrow, "Excuse me? What was that you said?"

"Nothing Kat…I was just agreeing with the fact that you have got alone real well without any of us…but I didn't get along that well without you."

I leaned my head to the side and then folded my arms, "John, what's going on with you? I mean seriously you don't seem to be acting like yourself."

He glanced at me and then sighed, "I'm fine Kat. I just need to clear my head."

I watched as he got up and headed out onto my porch. While he was out there, I went up to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas, thinking about my troubled uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Badass Boyfriend Pt. 2**

**4**

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" John yelled that next morning.

I giggled as I grabbed my travel bag and purse, ready to leave my lonely home for a much needed vacation. I made sure to recheck all the locks on the doors and windows before feeling safe enough to leave my house. John opened the trunk when I came out onto the porch. He glanced at me as I shut my door and locked it and then made my way over to the car.

"So is it just you and me on this little trip or do I need to prepare myself for other people?" I asked.

He laughed, "Oh no it's just me and you toots. Why?"

I Shrugged and handed him my bags letting him place them in the trunk. "I was only asking because I thought you and Lita had a thing going on."

He shook his head, "Hell to the no…that crazy bitch cheated on me with one of my greatest enemies. There is no way I'd let her come to my private getaway."

I laughed and then got in the passenger seat of the car. He hopped into the driver's seat, and then got us on our way to the Chicago airport.

"Did you need to stop at the store or something before we leave?" he asked. "I don't want you talking about you're hungry once we're in the air."

"Yeah I want to get a few things actually." I said.

He nodded and drove me downtown to the Market District. He decided to sit in the car while I headed inside to pick out a few things. While inside, I was looking in the snack aisle trying to find something good to hold me over during the flight, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I said as I bent down and picked up the person's chips. "I'm such a clumsy person."

"Katrina?"

I instantly recognized his voice upon hearing it. Slowly my eyes traveled up the long skinny legs of my friend and my Uncle's co-worker, CM Punk. I gasped and stood up, slowly moving some of my hair behind my ear. He slowly walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Punk…" I said. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "I'm from this town dear so I think it's only proper that I ask you that question."

I sighed, "Come on Punk, you and I both know why I'm here."

"That's true but you shouldn't be out in the open like this Kat. Vince has his eyes on you and Kane is looking to do some serious damage if you know what I mean."

"I know, which is why I'm about to leave the country altogether." I said as I looked around, careful not to let anyone see me.

"You are? Awe man, and here I was thinking we could hang out while you're here." He said.

I shook my head, "If Vince knows where I am that can be dangerous for you Punk. I don't want anyone I know or love to get hurt because of me."

He smirked, "Hopefully I'm under the love category, because I wouldn't mind getting hurt for you. I'm already about to face that punk of a stepfather of yours at No Mercy."

"Yeah I know, I saw the show." I said as we started walking towards the checkout counter. "Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to do that."

He looked deep into my eyes as if stunned by something inside of me. "I know…but it felt right."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "You take care ok? I still have your number so I'll be in touch when it's safe."

He nodded and rubbed my back, "Alright baby girl. Stay safe."

I backed away and kissed his cheek before going into line to pay for my stuff. It was real nice getting a chance to see Punk after all that time. He looked so much better than the last time I saw him and seemed to carry a new confidence in himself that he didn't have before. For what it's worth, I hoped to God he didn't lose his match at No Mercy. Losing it could mean extreme danger for me and even more so for my uncle who felt as though he could protect me against that tyrant.

"You get everything you need?" John asked when I got back to the car.

I nodded, "Yeah and I saw Punk in there."

"You did? Did he see you?" he asked.

I nodded, "He sure did. He was wondering why in the world I was out in the open like this…and he has a good point John."

My uncle tensed up, "Katrina I had to bring you out into the open in order to move you into safety. Don't worry, you're safe with me."

I nodded and raked my hand through my hair imagining what was going to happen once we reached the Bahamas. I definitely planned on taking at least one nice walk across the sandy beach, and swimming with dolphins if I could. This vacation was going to be something else, and being with John was going to rock my world.

Our plane left Chicago around 9 o'clock that morning. I ended up falling asleep since we had to get up so early in order to go. My head was resting on my uncle's shoulder when I first closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, it was laying on a pillow…in his lap. I didn't bother to move since he was sound asleep by then and he had his hand resting on my lower waist. At first I took this as him being protective as always but as I thought about it more, I began to wonder just how much my uncle truly missed me. Was it deeper than what he was telling me and if so, what caused these feelings to grow this way?

I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts but none seemed to come to mind. Part of me wanted to know so bad if my uncle's feelings towards me had changed for the better, or would they simply get him in trouble?


	5. Chapter 5

**Badass Boyfriend Pt. 2**

**5**

When the plane finally landed, I couldn't get the smile off of my face. I had always wanted to visit the Bahamas with my uncle. Since the two of us knew how to have fun together I knew he would be the perfect getaway partner. Then again, his recent change in attitude towards me was starting to make me think twice about it.

"Gosh it's so sunny out here." I said as we stepped off the plane.

He smiled at me and then did his famous arm stretch above his head. "Hell yeah, it's perfect weather for a vacation."

I raked my hand through my hair, loving how his enthusiasm had returned. He hooked his arm with mine and we headed inside to get our luggage.

"I was thinking about going to a restaurant before heading to the yacht." He said. "I hear they have excellent seafood here."

I gasped, "Awesome…I love seafood."

"Oh I know you do girl." He said. "I happen to know that you love long Island Iced Tea as well and this place has the best ones."

"Hell yeah!" I said. "Now you're talking,"

He laughed as we stepped out of the airport and got into his private limousine. While the driver placed our luggage in the trunk, John pulled out a bottle of champagne and some wine glasses he had stored in a private compartment. I sighed with excitement as he popped open the bottle and poured us each a glass.

"Here you go, one for me, and one for you." He said.

I smirked and turned towards him, ready to give a toast for our vacation.

"Alright, this is to a great time we'll have here in the Bahamas'." he said.

I nodded and we clinked our glasses together.

"Oh that's nice."

"What?" John asked.

I smiled, "I haven't had a nice drink in a long time."

He drank down his glass and then looked at me in shock. "You haven't been drinking since the last time we hung out?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I went cold turkey so I could focus on my studies and hide from everyone. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me in public and then running back to tell my mom."

He chuckled, "Man, you sure went to high lengths to stay hidden."

"Yes I did." I said before pouring another glass of champagne. "I was so angry back then…"

"I know, and that's part of the reason I kept my distance from you." He said. "It was hard but…I'm glad you were able to make it this far."

"Thanks John. You've always been really supportive of me and I really love that about you." I told him before drinking some of my champagne.

He smirked, "Is that all you love about me?"

I giggled, "Well obviously not. I enjoy being around you more than any other person in my life."

"Good I feel the same way about you." He said. "It's nice to have a family member whose close in age with me and can hang out with me like we're normal friends"

I sighed and finished my drink. "I wish my mom and I were still close like that. It's tough not being on speaking terms with your mom."

"I understand." He said. "But let's not think about that right now. Let's just kick back relax and have a good time together."

"Ok." I said.

A few moments later we arrived at the Deep Sea restaurant where we enjoyed a few more drinks, and some kick ass seafood. John was keeping me entertained by cracking a few jokes. I slowly started to feel as though things were getting back to normal within my heart and the crazy thoughts about my uncle were beginning to go away.

After dinner we headed over to the beach where his private yacht was waiting. I gasped when I saw how enormous it was. It was almost as if it were a mini house sitting on a boat.

"How in the world were you able to afford this?" I asked as he took my hand and walked me on board. "I mean this has to cost the same amount as your house."

He laughed, "Don't worry about the cost silly, you're here to have fun remember?"

I giggled and let him lead me to the bedroom which was located in the top room of the yacht. I looked around for a moment wondering why there was only one big bed in the room. He must have read my mind because he quickly cleared his throat and started explaining himself.

"I never really thought I'd be bringing another person on this yacht so, that's why there's one bed. Don't worry I don't have germs." He said as he took our luggage and placed it against the wall to the right.

"Sure you do," I said as I took off my jacket.

"Yeah you're right I do, just not the nasty ones that'll get you sick." He said.

I laughed and kicked off my shoes. "So what are we going to do first?"

He rubbed his hands together and looked at me with a smirk, "Well first, let me give you a tour of the place."

I smiled and watched him as he walked out of the room. I wasn't too sure what was going on with him but something told me he had other reasons for bringing me on this little trip. However, those thoughts weren't what was scaring me…it was the fact that I wasn't scared that scared me.

"Alright, this is obviously the outer deck." He said when we came down the steps and onto the open area of the yacht. There were two white pool chairs set up with a mini table between the two. I loved that we had a view of the open skies and the ocean. He then took me into the lower cabin where he had a private bar and a place strictly for lounging. I sat down in front of the huge purple couch letting my legs get a feel of the soft rug that covered the floor.

"You want a drink?" he asked.

I nodded as he walked to the bar and fixed me a glass of hypnotic. He placed a cute umbrella straw in it and then walked over and handed it to me. "Be careful with that girl, it's strong shit."

"Yes, I love it nice and strong." I said before taking a sip of it.

He smiled and went back to the bar to make himself a drink. I shook my head as I felt the drinks from earlier kicking my ass.

"There is a club in town we're going to tonight." He said. "I told them I'd come in and do a few raps for them."

"Nice. Maybe I can get a few numbers," I said as I glanced at a small bookcase that was off to my right.

He chuckled, "Yeah and you'll get those guys knocked the hell out."

I giggled, "Still protective as hell I see."

"Of course." He said. "I'll always be that way when it comes to you."

"Were you like that with my mom?" I asked.

He sighed and took a quick sip of his drink, "Well I never needed to…Allison is 16 years older than me."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Wait…what?"

"She never told you that?" he asked as he took a seat on the bar stool.

I shook my head, "Not at all. I always thought you were closer in age."

"Nope." He said. "Allison was 23 when she had you and I was seven."

I chuckled, "Damn, no wonder we get along so well."

He nodded, "Yep."

"Man, your mom must have been a real strong woman to have you two so far apart from each other." I said as I sat my glass down and went to the bookcase. I had spotted a photo album there and wanted to take a look inside.

He finished off his drink and then shook his head, "She didn't have us both, just Alli…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed and then came over and sat down on the floor with me. "Kat, I have no idea who my real parents are. From what your grandmother told me, I was left on their doorstep when Allison had just turned 16."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh John, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. I've learned to deal with it." He said. "Allison treated me like a regular sibling so I kind of blended in."

"And you blended in well. I never once thought that you could actually be adopted." I said.

He scratched his head, "Well she never really adopted me either. She just took me in."

"Wow…I always knew there was more to you than what you let on." I said.

He looked into my eyes with a soft smile, "Yeah well…I could reveal more but I can't right now."

"Why not? It's just me and you here." I told him before taking another sip of my drink. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

He smirked and then got up, "Come on, we better get ready to go to the club."

I gasped, "Now you're changing the subject."

He laughed, "We'll talk later, I promise."

I nodded and finished my drink before getting up to go get ready. For some reason, I sort of felt as though I knew what he was going to say but he was afraid of how I would react to it. Truth is, I was sort of afraid of how I react to it. With all this alcohol I had in my system, who knows what I was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Badass Boyfriend Pt. 2**

**6**

"You ready yet?" John asked me from the bottom of the steps.

I was fixing my hair in the mirror and making sure my dress was fitting in the right spots. I picked out a leopard printed dress what had one long sleeve on my right arm and a bare shoulder on my left. It fit me like a glove fits a hand, accenting all of my curves and showing off all of my legs. I stepped into my favorite black high heels and grabbed my small black purse before heading out of the room.

I smiled at him when I saw how nice he looked. He was dressed in a short sleeved black shirt with a pair of faded jeans and white tennis shoes. I could already smell the cologne as I began walking down the steps to join him. He turned around and smiled at me, taking in my big girl appearance.

"Wow…you've definitely grown up a whole lot." He said.

I blushed and moved some of my hair away from my face. "Thanks."

He nodded and then hooked my arm with his own. "Shall we?"

"Yes sir." I said before we headed for the dock. "Hey John can I ask you something?"

"As long as you're not asking for my bank account number." He said.

I giggled, "No I don't want that…I was wondering if you were really planning on taking me back to my mother. I really don't want to see her or that idiotic boyfriend of hers."

He laughed, "Well no I wasn't. I just needed a reason to get you out of that house."

I laughed, "John you could have just asked me to come with you. You should have known I would come with you."

"True…" he said. "Come on, the Limo is up here."

I nodded and walked with him to the limo. I was so damn buzzed from the drinking earlier, that when he had the driver turn on the music, I opened the sun roof and decided to scream the song that was playing. John laughed at me while popping open another bottle for us to share.

"Kat get down here, you're going to get hurt." He said as he gently grabbed my leg.

I giggled and slowly came back inside of the limo. "Why you got to kill my fun?"

He shook his head and poured me a glass. "There goes the drunk in you talking. Make sure you slow it down at the club when we get there."

I sighed, "Alright I'll try."

He smiled and then drank a quick shot of Vodka, "Damn."

"And you told me to slow down…" I whispered.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me and then kissed the side of my head. I wasn't exactly sure if it was the alcohol in my system but that kiss made me relax in his arms more. I glanced into his eyes and he looked into mine before sitting his bottle down.

A few short moments later, we arrived at the club where many girls were trying to get a glimpse of the infamous John Cena. However, when he stepped out of the limo with me on his arm, all of their faces dropped. I made sure to wink at some of them and even blew kisses at the ones who hated the most.

During our time at the club, we spent a lot of time dancing in the VIP area and making new friends. When he had to go on stage to rap, he made an effort to pull me up on stage and had me dancing with him. I was having such a blast like I always did with John, especially later on that night.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me when a slow song came on.

I nodded with a smile and took his hand, letting him lead me to the dance floor. I was way too drunk to truly dance anymore, so I laid my head against his chest and let him sway me back in forth in small circles.

"I am having so much fun with you tonight." He said.

I smiled, "Me too John. Then again I think we always have a great time together."

He chuckled, "Yeah and that's why I really think we'd be perfect for each other…if you'll have me."

I froze for a second wanting to make sense of his question. "John, are you asking me to…be your girlfriend?"

"I think I am." He said. "You and I aren't technically related and I definitely feel the perfect chemistry between us."

I licked my lips and then pulled away from him so I could look into his eyes. "Yeah but don't you think it will be a little weird? I mean we've practically been family for my entire lifetime…do you really want to risk a relationship like this that could possibly-"

I was cut short by him gently cupping my head with his hands and bringing his lips to mine. I was so caught off guard that I wasn't sure how to react. He gently pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Come on, we'll talk more on the yacht." He said.

I nodded and followed him out of the club. As we rode back to the yacht, I kept wondering how to deal with all of this and if it was even right. Sure John was extremely attractive and did know how to treat me like the strong woman that I am….but part of me still saw him as that uncle figure….or did I?

When we returned to the yacht I went straight up to the bedroom and kicked off my heels, wanting to give it some more thought. I raked my hands through my hair a few times and then took a seat on the bed. As I sat there trying to figure things out, I heard him climb the steps and come into the room. He closed the door behind him and then came over to the bed and sat next me. He gently rubbed my back trying to calm me down, but my emotions were starting to get the best of me.

"John I don't know if we should go through with something like this." I said. "It'll cause more problems."

He chuckled, "I know that, but I can't help the way I feel about you Kitty. I've felt this way for a long time but I never really knew how to break it you."

I smiled, "Well what is it that draws you to me? My beauty?"

"Not just that, you're a fun loving person, you're strong, and you're able to smile even when you're hurt." He said.

I dropped my gaze from his with a sigh, "My heart is shattered into pieces after what my Mom and Mark did to me. How do I know you're not going to hurt me too?"

He smirked, "Because if you give me one chance with you, I'll make sure to mend every single piece of your heart that's broken. Consider me to be the super glue…"

I giggled at his attempt to be romantic, but strangely enough, he was turning me on. I licked my lips and looked at him. "Alright…I'll give you one chance."

He smiled and leaned in close to my face to kiss me. His lips were so soft against mine as they worked their magic to relax me more. I closed my eyes and was about to let his hand slide up my dress when I remembered something.

"John wait…I don't want to move to fast." I said.

He raised his eyebrow at me and then smiled, "You're a virgin still?"

I nodded, "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all." He said. "Just make sure you save it for me and me only."

I giggled and kissed him again, "Consider that a promise."

He nodded and the two of us spent another few minutes kissing each other's lips. I was so happy that I finally was able to date someone and actually feel as though I could completely trust them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Badass Boyfriend 2**

**7**

That night we slept comfortably in the bed together. He had his arm wrapped around me while I laid my head on his chest. The night sky was dark and twinkling with stars all above us. It was a peaceful night, but what I didn't realize was that this was the calm before the storm. When I went to sleep that night all seemed pretty good with John. He watched me until I was completely out before getting up and leaving the room.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, he still wasn't in the room but the door was closed and I could hear an engine running. I rolled onto my side and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I yawned and went to get up when I noticed that I was dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt that was way too big for me. I gasped and looked under it just to make sure the rest of my body hadn't been touched. Luckily my panties and bra were still present. I got up and went to the door to go look for John but I found that I couldn't open it.

I shook the handle a few times but it wouldn't turn at all. I shook my head and then went to get my cell phone out of my bag but I found that it wasn't there. I raked my hand through my hair and went to the window. I saw John at the wheel with a bottle of beer sitting next to him. He was driving the yacht out to sea for some reason. I sighed and opened the window so I could figure out what was going on.

"John! What are you doing!" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me and I didn't recognize the face I saw. His eyes were blood shot red and he seemed to be gritting his teeth. He turned back towards the wheel and hit a few buttons the slowed the yacht down. Once it came to a complete stop, he bent down and picked up his beer bottle. I watched as he chugged it and then turned around and looked up at me.

"Get back in that room Katrina…you aren't going anywhere." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at his tone of voice. It was so different than it was last night. "John what's going on?"

He chuckled and then walked towards the steps leading up to the bedroom. I backed up and sat on the bed, watching him as he came into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What is going on with you?" I asked.

"You are what's going on with me…" he said. "I told you I loved you and we've basically been dating for years if you think about it."

I shook my head, "John I just found out that you weren't really my uncle…our relationship was family oriented only…"

"Maybe for you it was…but I always looked at you as my girl and I refuse to let some maniac or a bullshit theory from your mother take you away from me." He said as he took another drink.

I hesitated to speak, but something told me that he definitely wasn't himself. "Ok John and that's fine. I wasn't going to let anyone take me away."

"I never said you were." He snapped. "If Kane wants you, then he'll have to come all the way out here to get you. Same with everyone else."

"John you can't keep me here." I said. "We won't survive out here for very long."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "See that's where you're wrong. If I need to go get us some food I'll just have to dock somewhere and lock you in here until I get back."

I stood up slowly, "John it doesn't need to be like this."

"Oh but it does." He said as he walked up to me. I could smell the strong scent of beer on him telling me that he had been drinking all night. "I love you Katrina…and I want to show you how much but you won't let me."

I looked into his eyes trying to figure out if this was the alcohol talking or not.

"So until you let me do what I want with you, you'll stay on this yacht with me." He said.

My eyes widened, "You're trying to force me to sleep with you?"

"It's not forcing when you have a choice. Give me what I want, and then I'll take you back to shore." He said.

I shook my head and backed away from him. I ran into the nightstand and wrapped my hand around the lamp. He stepped towards me with a smirk on his hand.

"I've done so much for you in the last few years…but now I ask something of you and it's to much to give."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said dangerously. "Now back away from me or else."

"Or else what?" he said. "You gonna hit me? Because I sure love to be hit little girl."

I wasn't sure what came over me but I gripped that lamp as tight as I could before swinging it at him. It connected with his head and sent him crashing to the ground. I hopped over him while he screamed in pain. I ran down the steps and glanced at the distance. I could see the dock a few miles from me and I wondered if swimming was a good idea.

"Katrina! You're going to regret that you little bitch!" he yelled from the top of the steps.

I glanced at the wheel and decided to try and drive the yacht back towards land. Quickly I ran over to it and turned the key that was in the ignition. The yacht came to life and began moving forward. I turned the wheel to the right to try and turn it around when John grabbed me by the back of my head and slammed my head into it.

My legs instantly gave out and I fell to the ground in pain. John looked down at me as blood trickled from his head.

"Now you've pissed me off…" he said as he turned off the engine and picked me up. He ended up carrying me back up the steps while I groaned in pain. I held my head as he laid me on the bed and then pulled some handcuffs from his back pocket. He took my left arm and hooked one end to my wrist and the other to the headboard. He then did the same to my other arm.

"You've been a real bad girl Kitty…and I know how to punish bad girls" he said as he began unbuckling his pants.

"Oh please don't John…please." I cried

He stopped figgeting with his pants and then backed away from me. "Alright Kat…I'll give you another chance…but next time you're mine."

I coughed and sniffled as he turned and left the room, leaving me more frightened than I ever felt in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry that this chapter is short but there will be more later today.

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**8**

John kept me in that room for two whole days, only opening the door to feed me when I was hungry or to let me take a shower. I was so sure that I was pretty much stuck out here and began to consider letting him have what he wanted. He was right, he had done so much for me but why did that mean he deserved to get laid?

I sniffled and then sat myself up so I could check the calendar. To my surprise it was Sunday…the day of No Mercy. Just as I realized that, John came into the room wearing his wrestling gear. I watched him cross the room and began packing a bag up, not saying a word to me. I decided that now would be a good time to soften him up for my escape.

"So…do you have a match tonight?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me with a blank look on his face. "I sure do."

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

He zipped up his bag and then sighed, "I don't think so. You're more likely to escape me if I let you come watch."

"Yea but what makes you think I'll stay here without your supervision." I asked.

He smirked, "Oh I know you'll stay here. In fact, you're going to be here for a very long time."

I shook my head, "You don't need to do this John seriously."

"But I do Katrina. I can't let anyone else get their hands on you. I love you too much to let that happen." He said.

"If you loved me you wouldn't keep me hostage like this. I mean my mother is probably wondering why you haven't brought me back home yet." I said.

He laughed, "She doesn't even know I came to find you Kat. No one knows where you are except me."

"And Vince apparently." I said.

"Vince thinks you're in Chicago…at least I think that's where he thinks you are."

I shook my head and turned away from him. "How in the world can you do this to me? If you want me to fall in love with you it's going to take something other than this to do so."

"I understand that Kat, but right now I don't see another way out." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I hope my stepfather wins tonight. Because that just might be my only escape from this place."

He glared at me and then picked up his bag, "Keep dreaming love. Because after tonight, you'll be with me for many years to come."

I trembled as he walked over to me and then bent down and kissed my lips. "I'll be back later."

I nodded as he unshackled my hands and then left the room, locking it behind him. So much for that. I felt as though he read me like a book. I waited a few moments before getting up and heading to the window. The yacht was pulled up to a dock that was different from the one I remembered. I thought about where we could be and remembered that No Mercy was being held in Miami.

"So we're back in the states…good." I said before running to my bags and looking for a hair pin. I was about to get out of this place one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Badass Boyfriend Pt. 2**

**9**

"Come on, come on…" I said as I struggled to get the lock open. I had been trying for an hour to pick the lock on the door but I just couldn't get it. I sighed and sat down against the door feeling nothing but despair and loss. John really had me captured here and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I got up from the ground and went to sit back on the bed when I heard footsteps and voices from the deck below. I slowly made my way to the window to see if I saw anyone. To my horror I spotted Kane and some whack job with a goat face, walking around deck.

"She has to be here somewhere," Kane said. "I can feel it."

I shook my head and ran to the bed knowing I was in more trouble than before. I looked around for somewhere to hide before hearing footsteps coming up the steps. I cried and quickly hid under the bed where I figured he wouldn't look. The doorknob rattled as he shook it, trying to get it open.

"Oh yeah she's definitely in there." The other guy said. "How are we going to get it open?"

"Stand back." Kane said.

A few seconds after he said that, the door came flying open from a kick from his boot. I jumped a little and then covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Slowly they entered the room and looked around.

"Damn…maybe she wasn't really with him like you thought." The whacky guy said. "Where do you think she could be?"

They were quiet for a moment before Kane sighed and headed for the door. "Maybe she's still in the Bahama's…or maybe he killed her."

"Oh I highly doubt he would do that to her. Isn't he obsessed with her or something?"

"Something like that…but his obsession with her isn't like my obsession with her mother. At this point I'll do anything to make sure she's happy." He said as he descended the steps.

I waited patiently for them to be completely gone before slowly crawling out from under the bed. I knew that now was my chance to escape from this place and I was about to when I heard someone fighting. I ran to the top of the steps and saw my uncle fighting with Kane. The other guy had been knocked out cold and was laying on the dock while Kane and John took the fight onto the yacht. I gasped and ran down the steps to try and escape, but Kane caught sight of me.

He threw John over board and then came after me. I ran off of the yacht and onto the dock, heading for the beach. Kane was right on my tail, tackling me to the ground once he was close enough. I clawed the ground as he held onto my legs and pulled me back to him. I tried to scream but part of me believed that this was the end of the road.

"Let me go!" I screamed as he turned me onto my back and mounted me. I started swinging at his face, and ended up knocking his mask off.

"Bitch!" he screamed before roughly backhanding me across the face. "I'm really going to enjoy watching the life leave your pretty blue eyes."

I grasped his large wrists as his hands wrapped around my throat and began squeezing me to death. I reached for his face and tried to claw his eyes as I fought for my life, but his grip only became tighter. I was so sure that I was going to die. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as the big red machine looked on. He shook me a little, trying to apply more pressure when something hit him in the side of his head.

He tumbled off of me and rolled into the sand while holding his head, "Get away from her you ugly bastard!"

I opened my eyes and saw John running in the sand towards us. His shirt was off but his body was still soaked from the water of the sea. I held my throat and coughed while he went to work, beating the crap out of Kane. Once Kane was unconscious, John came over to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I think so."

He glanced back at Kane and then glanced towards the beach where three police cars and an ambulance were gathered.

"Come on, let's get you checked out." He said.

I leaned my head against his broad shoulder and held onto him as he carried me to the emergency personnel. I was so happy that he was able to save me, but at the same time it confused my feelings even more.

"He was chocking her sir," he told the paramedic. "Take her somewhere safe…I need to be arrested."

I glanced up at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"What I should of did when I first hurt you…" He turned to the chief of police and held his arms out to him. "Arrest me for endangering the life of my niece and kidnapping her."

I gasped, "John no…you just saved my life."

"Yes, but it doesn't cover up what I did before that." He said as the police officer handcuffed him. "You go back to your mom. I have a feeling she would love to see you."

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. Not once did I want to see John get carried away in handcuffs, but it did help me gain more respect for him. I was sure now that he did truly love and care about me, even enough to turn himself in.

After I got checked out, I went back to the yacht and gathered my things. I then took a taxi back to the airport and got on a flight headed for Houston, Texas. I wasn't too sure if I was ready to see my mother, but ready or not…here I come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**10**

It was hot as hell when I stepped out of the plane. As soon as I went inside, I got my bags and headed to the bathroom for a quick change. I pulled out a white beater that laced up in the front and showed off plenty of cleavage. I then changed into a pair of black Capris and took out my black flip flops. I combed my curly hair to the right shoulder and then fixed my make-up. With one more glance into the mirror I tried to imagine what seeing my mom and Mark again would be like. Part of me hoped they wouldn't treat me the same way they did when I left.

I licked my lips and then picked up my bags ready to go call a taxi. As I walked toward the front of the building I spotted a payphone near the entrance. I checked my cell for the taxi number before picking up the phone and putting my change in. As I was doing that, someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

When I looked over my shoulder my eyes were drawn to two green ones. I slowly hung up the phone and faced him with a smirk on my face. He was still as tall and broad as I remembered. His red hair hung down his back in a braid as it did on TV and his sunglasses sat perched on top of his head with a blue bandana underneath. He was wearing a black vest that was partially opened and a silver chain rested on his bare chest. He was tugging a suitcase alongside of him and smiling at me.

"Hey Mark." I said.

"So…it is you." He said with a smile. "I thought I saw you back there but I wasn't too sure."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah…you coming from No Mercy?"

He nodded, "I sure am, but what I can't understand is why you're here in Houston. CM Punk defeated me."

"He did?" I asked as we started walking towards the entrance. "I didn't know that."

He nodded and then sighed, "Yeah he did, but it's only because I had my guard down. Your mother ran down to the ring to tell me something and he kicked me in the head."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "She did? I wonder why she didn't wait until after the match."

"Well the police called her and told her that they had John in custody…" he said as came to a stop and glanced at me.

I bit my bottom lip and sighed, "Oh…yeah…"

"Come on we'll talk more in the truck." He said.

I nodded and followed him out to the truck still feeling a little weird seeing him. Something about him had changed though. He didn't seem as uptight as he was before.

"You need some help with those?" he asked as I opened the backdoor and went to place my bags in it.

I shook my head and lifted them with ease. "I've been keeping myself in shape while I was gone so I've got it."

"Ok," he said as he put his own stuff in the trunk and then glanced at me. "You're looking real good by the way."

"Thanks." I said. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Well I sure hope not. I've got to impress my little girlfriends out there." He said sarcastically.

I shook my head, "Now you sound like John."

"Damn well let me take that back." He said as he got in the front driver seat.

I giggled and got in the passenger seat. "So, how is mom?"

"Missing you…a whole lot." He said. "She doesn't really smile like she used to."

I rolled my eyes and put on my seatbelt. "I highly doubt that,"

"And why is that?" he asked as he started up the car.

I looked out the window, "Because…I think I would have had some animosity towards the person who aided in me losing my job. If that person would have packed their shit and left I wouldn't be sad to see them go."

He chuckled, "Well there is a difference between you and other people Kat…you're her daughter. She'll always love you no matter what decision you make."

I smiled and raked my hand through my hair, "What about you? Were you mad at me?"

"I was at first because your mom was so upset and I couldn't understand why you would go through with something like that." He said in an almost calm voice.

"I didn't want to believe me. I was just scared of Kane possibly hurting me."

He sighed, "And that's your problem…you've always thought about one person and one person only…"

I glared at him, "Mark don't start,"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I didn't come out of hiding just to get bitched at about my personality." I said as I fought to keep my voice down.

He shook his head, "Once again, nothing has changed."

I shook my head, "You know what, I took your shit the last time I was here, and I refuse to take it anymore."

He raised his eyebrow at me and then turned his attention back to the road. I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and glanced out the window feeling as though I never left this place to begin with.

A few moments after our little fight, we pulled up in front of the house I once stayed in for a few days. I quickly spotted a woman running from the middle of the yard with a huge dog behind her. I slowly stepped out of the truck as she ran up to the driver's side and threw her arms around Mark's neck.

"Oh honey I missed you." She said as she kissed him, "When did your plane land?"

He sighed, "Just now….and look who I ran into."

She smiled and glanced at me as I walked around the front of the truck. Her mouth fell open as she looked into my eyes in shock. I looked at her not surprising appearance with a soft smile on my face. I didn't know whether I should be excited or simply blown away by her look of shock. Her face seemed much older than I remembered…and much so compared to Mark. I instantly began to wonder just how old he truly was.

"Katrina?" she said as she walked up to me and gently placed her hand on my cheek.

I smiled and overlapped my hand with her own. "John thought it would be best if I came here so-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because she pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my hands around her waist and closed my eyes. As much as I hated to pretend like what happened between us didn't happen…I was happy to feel her arms around me again. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much honey." She said.

I smiled at her and then glanced at Mark, "At least _someone_ here did."

He narrowed his eyes and then walked to the truck and opened the backseat. My mom looked at the both of us, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Mark just felt the need to irritate me on the way here." I said sarcastically. "But it's alright, I'll be staying in a hotel for a few days. I wasn't planning on being here too long."

My mom glared at Mark, "We haven't seen her in two years Mark, give her a break."

He rolled his eyes and then started pulling my stuff out of the backseat, "I'll give her a break alright, and I'll start by giving her the keys to one of my cars and sending her to a hotel. If you want your little reunion then fine but you're not doing it here with her attitude problem."

I folded my arms, "And that's just fine, I only wanted to see my mother anyways."

"Good," he snapped as he dropped my bags right next to me and then stomped in the house. My mom shook her head and then rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry about that honey, he's just mad at you because of what happened two years ago." She said.

I shrugged, "Oh well, he can be mad. It's not like it affected him he's still a free man."

She sighed, "Come on Kat, let's get you to a hotel."

I nodded and picked up my bags to go to the garage. I had to admit I felt bad for acting this way in front of her, but Mark needed a reality check and if he kept pressing my buttons he was going to get one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**11**

"So how have you been?" my mom asked as we got in the car. "You look really great."

I smiled, "Thanks and I've been alright I suppose. I've got a new job working as a psychologist and I'm loving it."

She smiled, "Well that's good, I'm glad things worked out for you."

I looked away from her for a moment wondering how she was truly feeling. However, I was enjoying talking to her this way. It had been so long since we had a normal conversation without screaming at each other.

"How was the wedding?" I asked. "I'm sorry I had to miss it."

She shrugged, "It was nice…small…but nice."

"You don't sound convinced about it." I said.

She fell silent for a moment and then turned down the music, "Listen Katrina. I'm not going to sit here and pretend like everything is all fine and dandy between us."

I shook my head, "I didn't expect you to."

"Ok. With that being said I'm going to be completely honest with you. Mark doesn't like you nor does he care about you. The only reason he wanted to help you was because of me and he knew if Kane got his hands on you, he would kill you."

I sighed, "So why exactly am I here? Kane is locked up now along with the one person in this world who would give his life for me."

"You need to stay away from John too Kat. Although he saved you from Kane I know he told you that he loved you on another level."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "He told you that?"

"Yes he did. Just because he isn't really your uncle doesn't make it ok for him to want you in that way. Besides I hear CM Punk has an interest in you and I think you should give him a chance." She said with a smirk.

I moved some of my hair behind my ear. "He's all the way in Chicago though…and how do you know all of that?"

"Oh please Kat. I use to be your age and I know what it is when a man sticks up for you the way he did." She said. "I wanted to bring you out here so we could spend some time together too. I've really missed having you around."

I leaned my head back, "Yes and I've missed being around."

"Why don't you like Mark still?" she asked. "I mean he ended up having to get a new lawyer and he still won the case."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom that doesn't mean anything. I mean I still think it's pretty weird that Shane got murdered right after his sister was kidnapped. Something isn't right there and you know it."

"Honey there isn't anything connecting the two incidents. If we had more proof then I would understand where you're coming from." She said.

I sighed, "Well that isn't the only reason I don't like him. He's just always picking at me about my personality."

She shook her head, "Kat your personality is fine but that attitude of yours has to change. I mean sure I should have put a stop to it sooner but back then I wasn't with anyone. Now I'm married to a great man and I expect you to start treating him with some respect."

"Well in order to get respect you have to give it," I said as we pulled up in front of the Quality Suites Hotel.

She sighed as she parked the car and then got out to help me unload my bags. "While you're here could you at least _try_ to get along with him. I think you two will learn a lot from each other and may even learn to like each other."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out a suitcase from the trunk, "Alright I'll try, but he has to leave the past behind. I don't want to get lectured every time I see him."

"I'll talk to him when I get back. In the meantime let's get you into a room and then we'll go have dinner."

I nodded and helped her carry my bags into the hotel. Within minutes I had a real nice suite that had a second floor leading to the bedroom. I got my stuff all neatly placed before heading back out with my mother. We decided to head to a local biker bar for dinner. Mark met us down there and only a few seconds after he showed up, so did CM Punk.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me in for a hug. "I thought you were in Chicago?"

He shook his head, "No I have family down here in Houston and I figured I should stop and see them. Can I buy you a drink?"

I glanced at my mom who nodded slightly. "Alright."

He took my hand and walked me up to the bar where he ordered me a cosmopolitan. As for himself, he drank some water which kind of caught me off guard.

"I don't really drink or do drugs. It's part of who I am." He said.

I smiled, "Well that's a great trait."

"I'm glad you think so." He said. "So what are you doing here in Houston? I didn't think you wanted to deal with the parentals anymore."

I giggled and tossed my hair behind my shoulder, "No I really don't but my mom wanted to see me so I came down."

"Well isn't that…sweet." He said with a cute smile.

I laughed and finished my drink before he asked me to dance. I had to be honest; it was a lot of fun being around Punk. He brought a whole new meaning to going out on the town. My mom watched us with a smile on her face while Mark simply acted like he didn't notice. I swear I couldn't stand that man and I was tired of his bullshit.

Things only escalated when Punk walked me back to the table.

"You promise to call me?" he asked as I took a seat.

I nodded and then my mom spoke up, "She'll definitely be calling you."

"Mom!" I said, making her laugh. "Yes I'll definitely be calling you Punk."

"Phil…just call me Phil." He said.

Mark chuckled and drank a quick shot before slamming his glass down. "No you can keep calling him Punk. That's what he is anyways…"

I narrowed my eyes at him but Phil laughed, "Ooo sounds like someone still has a thorn up his ass from that ass kicking he got on Sunday."

"You wouldn't have won if I wasn't distracted." Mark snapped.

Phil chuckled, "Oh sure that's what they all say when they lose fair and square."

"Hey guys let's not do this here please." I said.

Mark glanced at me, "Why not? You afraid to see your new boyfriend get his ass kicked by a real man?"

"Mark knock it off," my mom said.

"Yeah really, no one did a damn thing to you." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "No one had to I just call things as I see it remember?"

I nodded and then sat my glass down. He glared at me as I got up from my seat and put my hands on my hips, "Well if that's the case let me take a page from your book…you're nothing but a disrespectful bastard who doesn't deserve to be with my mother or with ANY woman on this planet!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he snapped.

"Come on Kat let's go." Phil said as he tugged my arm.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door with Phil close behind me. As for Mark, my mom fought hard to calm him down but I could tell that this was only going to get worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**12**

"Gosh I can't believe he acted like that!" I shrieked when we got outside the bar. "I mean does he have any sense at all?"

Phil sighed and took my hand, "Clearly not."

"I shouldn't have come here. This was all a mistake," I said as we started walking towards Phil's car. "Mark and I will never see eye to eye, no matter what happens."

"Don't you worry about him Katrina." Phil said. "He clearly has some hidden issues with you that he's not man enough to step up and admit it."

I raked my hands through my hair and glanced back at the bar. "He'll never admit to his faults. According to him its better to just call out other people on their shit."

Phil shook his head and then led me to his car, "Come on I'll take you home."

I nodded and hopped in his car. "I don't think I'll be in town after tomorrow. I need to get back to Chicago."

He smiled, "Now that's a great place to live. What kind of work do you do there?"

"I'm a psychologist." I said.

He nodded and then turned the key in the ignition. The car rumbled to life before he set it into drive and got us out of there. "How good are you at that?"

"Pretty good at it actually, why?" I asked.

"Well…I've sort of always wanted a private psychologist. There are a lot of things on my mind that I think you can help me with."

I giggled, "I don't need to be your psychologist for you to talk to me. I can simply use my skills as your friend."

He nodded with a smirk. "That sounds like a plan to me, besides I think you'll need a good friendship in order to keep you sane."

Slowly I shook my head, "You aren't lying about that one. I was about ready to toss my drink all over Mark."

"Yeah I sort of sensed that…I was prepared to jump between you two if I had to." He said.

I laughed as I imagined Phil trying to jump between Mark and I during a fight. He would probably have a better chance at carrying me from the bar rather than holding Mark back from me. The very thought of Mark even putting his hands on me again scared me to death. That man would only have to touch me and I would fall apart. Still…arguing with him didn't seem to bother me all that much. I just hated it when he felt that he had the right to call me out every chance he got.

When we pulled up in front of the hotel, I sighed with great relief. "Thank you so much for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"No problem girl, you know I got you." He said.

I smiled and then glanced at the top floor of the hotel. "Do you mind walking me up there?"

"No not at all," he said as he parked the car and turned it off. "I was going to walk you up there anyways."

"Sure you were." I said as we got out of the car.

He laughed and came around the car, locking it with his remote. We then hooked arms and walked up the steps to where my room was. When we got there, I placed my key card in the slot and opened the door.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?" he asked.

I turned to him, "Nothing why?"

He shrugged, "Well I was thinking maybe we could grab breakfast."

I smiled and gave it some thought, "Sure that'll work. Maybe after that I'll go say good-bye to my mother."

He nodded, "That works."

"You know, you've been a pretty good friend lately and I appreciate it." I told him.

He smiled and opened his arms, "What can I say, I'm a friendly kind of guy."

"And a friendly guy like you deserves a hug." I said as I stepped in to hug him.

However he caught me off guard when he leaned his head in the same direction as mine and locked his lips with mine. I gently pushed away from him, leaving my hands on his shoulders. He looked into my eyes and licked his lips with satisfaction.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling my body light up with the very same feeling I had when we talked in his guestroom two years ago. There was something about him that night that made me see him for the man he truly was. He really did care about me and had wanted me from the first time he laid eyes on me.

Without thinking, I pulled him close for a deeper, more intimate kiss. I loved the way his lips locked with my own. It was almost as if he was a perfect match for me. When the kiss ended, we looked into each other's eyes, both of us knowing what the other wanted. I smirked and gently took his hand, leading him into my hotel room. He quietly shut and locked the door before following me up the steps to my bedroom.

Upon getting there, we sat down on the bed, side by side and continued kissing each other's lips. He gently cupped my head and ran his fingers through my hair while gently pushing me back onto the bed. I felt a little nervous about doing this since it was my first time, but I knew that Phil was going to take very good care of me.

We kissed a little longer before he stopped and pulled off his shirt. I gasped at the sight of his new tattoos all over his chest. I ran my hands over them as he hovered over me, pressing his lips against mine once more. I then pushed him up gently and pulled off my own shirt. He gladly took it and tossed it to the floor before leaning in and kissing my neck. I closed my eyes as he place little butterfly kisses on my bare skin and then gently licked it. I rubbed the back of his head while a soft moan escaped my mouth. While he kissed my neck, he reached around me and unhooked my bra. My eyes popped open as I felt my breasts falling limp from their restraint. I then covered myself feeling a little worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

He smirked and then turned his head slightly to the left. "Kat…are you a virgin still?"

I nodded, "I sure am."

"Well don't worry…I'll be very gentle with you." He said in a tone so smooth, it was enough to get my juices flowing.

I smiled and let my bra fall from my body. A breath of amazement left his lips as he cupped my breasts in his hands. I closed my eyes as the warmth of his hands surged through my body. He then leaned down and took my left nipple in his mouth.

I gasped as his tongue circled around my nipple, driving me crazy. I tossed my head back and moaned a little louder as he took turns on both nipples.

After fondling them for a few minutes, he pressed me onto my back and then pulled off everything from my waist down. He then kissed my lips and then moved down until his head was between my legs. I bit the tip of my finger as he parted my lips and then ran his tongue all over my clit. I couldn't contain my shriek of passion as I reached between my legs and grabbed his hair.

"Oh God!" I said between moans. His tongue was amazing and was making my pussy wetter by the second. I grabbed the sheets near my sides and arched my back as he sucked my pulsating spot. He then took his middle finger on his right hand and slid it inside of me. It hurt at first, but then he slowly moved it in and out of my slippery hole, making my climax grow. I felt my pussy muscles closing down on his finger as I came all over his finger. When he took it out, he licked his finger clean and then got up and dropped his pants and boxers. I got under the covers while he stepped out of his pants and boxers.

I smiled as he kept his eyes on me climbed into bed. My heart pounded as he climbed on top of me, looking into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded before he kissed me deeply and with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and braced myself to feel him inside of me. He gently pulled his lips from mine and kissed the side of my cheek before he slid his dick inside of me. I gasped as I felt him push past my barrier. It hurt like hell but only for a moment.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

I shook my head not wanting this moment to end at all, "No, please don't."

He kissed my lips softly and then began working those hips between my legs. I moaned softly into the night as we shared this moment together. I loved the slow pace he was using inside of me at first. It really helped my body prepare itself for the quicker pace he was planning to take only a few moments later. He stopped his soft thrusts and began to speed up a little bit. I moaned as the bed squeaked beneath us. Sweat began to form on his head and mine as the temperature rose quickly between us. I rubbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes begging him for more.

He suddenly stopped and had me turn over to lie on my belly. I did as he said and tossed my hair over my shoulder once I was on my belly. He got himself positioned behind me, kissing the side of my head as he slid back inside of me.

"_Ohhhh, Oh Phil," _I yelled as he quickly pumped inside of me. I could feel his dick hitting my spot over and over. His body clapped against mine as the headboard hit the wall at a steady pace. He then repositioned his hands from being on my sides to on my lower back. I pressed my butt up as far as I could and let him finish me off.

"_Awwww!_ _Oh God that feels amazing!" _ I said as my pussy began to close down on his dick.

He groaned in pleasure from behind me as we both released our own juices for each other. I felt his warm seed spill inside of me, adding to the passion we shared.

"I love you Katrina." He said as he pulled out of me and then laid down beside me.

I smiled and rolled right into his arms, "I love you too."

He kissed my forehead gently before we both began to doze off. I knew that this was going to be a night that would change my life forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**13**

The very next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes being made just below my room. I smiled and rolled onto my back knowing that last night had not been a dream. I sat up and wrapped the yellow sheets around my body before climbing out of bed. I was a little sore between the legs so I walked rather slowly until I reached the top of the steps and looked below. There I saw Phil in the mini kitchen placing another strip of bacon in the skillet. He was only wearing a pair of blue jeans with his hair still ruffled from the night before. I smiled at him and then raked my hand through my hair before heading down the steps.

He catch sight of me when I reached the middle of the steps and a small smile formed on his face. He watched me as if I were a princess coming down to join him for a dance at the ball.

"Good morning," he said as he sat the fork down and then walked up to me.

"Good morning," I responded before he kissed me. "I see you're making breakfast."

He nodded, "Yes I am."

"That's supposed to be my job," I said as I took a seat on a stool and crossed my legs.

He gently touched my knee and moved up to my thigh which was exposed when I crossed my legs. "Well when you're with a guy like me, you don't need to cook as often. I actually enjoy doing it myself."

"Then you're definitely a keeper," I said in a devious tone.

"Good to hear." He said before leaning down and kissing me again.

He then turned around and finished preparing the bacon. There were two plates of hot pancakes and eggs sitting next to me and part of me didn't want to wait for the bacon.

"So, did you sleep well?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Sure did, although there was this annoying guy next to me who kept pulling the sheets from my body…" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "I wonder why he would do that?"

"Yeah me too."

We shared a laugh just as he pulled two strips of bacon from the skillet and sat them on the plate closest to me. Once he finished placing the other two pieces, we grabbed some silverware and headed back upstairs to eat. It was real nice just sitting in bed eating some very well made breakfast with a guy who wanted nothing more than your undivided attention.

"So when we get back to Chicago, what's the plan?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I was thinking we should still live separately for a few months and then work things out from there. We've already jumped the gun by sleeping together."

I giggled, "True, but you know what? I don't regret it one bit."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean sure I did want to wait until marriage but, after all the hell I've been through in the past few days, I needed something like that to make me feel better."

He nodded, "I agree, at least I didn't let you get super drunk last night. That would have only depressed you more."

I laughed while picturing what I would look like if I were shit faced. A lot of people would have gotten a good laugh out of that, but I definitely would have paid for it the morning after.

"Are you still going to see your mom later?" he asked.

"I will but I think it's probably better if I see her somewhere else other than her house. Mark is probably ready to kill me after last night." I said.

Phil shook his head and then finished chewing his bacon, "You know, I honestly do agree with your theory about him. I mean it makes perfect sense that he would kill Shane just to cover his own tracks."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so." I said. "He just comes off as a bad guy to me and I can't get my mom to see it at all."

"Well I hate to say this Kat, but I honestly think it's best if you let your mom figure that one out on her own. I know you want to help her, but sometimes people can only learn a lesson if they figure things out on their own."

I sighed, "Yeah well let's hope she doesn't make the wrong decision. I sure would hate to see something bad happen to her because of his lying ways."

He chuckled, "You're hell bent on him being guilty aren't you?"

"I wasn't when I came back here….that is until he started shit with me again. I tell ya if he learned to keep his mouth shut he wouldn't have that many problems with me. But he insist on being a jerk so…"

Phil laughed, "Well make sure the arguing doesn't go too far. I don't want to have to break his neck."

"Or put him to sleep." I said with a wink.

He took his plate and sat it on the nightstand, "No…I'll save that for nights I have with you."

I bit my bottom lip as he leaned over and kissed me gently. I had never thought I could get along with another guy as well as I was getting along with him. It would take forever for John and I to patch things up so for now I was taking in as much attention from Phil as I could.

About an hour or so later, Phil got up and got dressed to go to his hotel room which was located on the other side of town. Once he was gone, I got up and got myself all showered and prettied up so I could go say good-bye to my mother. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew I had to at least apologize to her for my behavior. She didn't raise me to act that way so I wasn't too sure where I got it from.

Just as I finished smoothing off my pink tube top, I heard my mother's horn from outside. I took a deep breath and then headed outside to talk to her…but she wasn't the only one in the car. I stopped walking when she got out of the car on the driver's side and Mark followed on the passenger side. We stared each other down as he made his way towards me with one arm draped around my mom's shoulders. He had a cup in his free hand full of tobacco juice which made me cringe.

"Hey…" I said weakly, "You didn't tell me _he _was coming."

Mark chuckled, "She didn't know I was until right before she was about to leave. I decided to come on my own."

I rolled my eyes at him and then turned my attention back to my mom. "Well I wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted last night mom. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

My mom sighed and glared at him, "See I told you she was going to apologize."

"Yeah but it came out as if she really didn't care too much." He said. "I wouldn't buy that if it were worth my life…"

I shook my head and folded my arms, "Ok Mark for the last time, if you have something that you need to get off of your chest please feel free to share."

My mom shook her head, "No you two can't we just let this go?"

"No mom! I'm so sick of every time he sees me he feels the need to be a complete and total asshole towards me." I snapped.

"I only treat you how you treated me when we first met Kat. If you don't like it, change your tone and then maybe we can work something out."

"Work something out? You practically treat me like shit and get away with it! There is nothing to work out!" I snapped.

"Ok you two, clearly you aren't going to ever see eye to eye so let's just agree to disagree and call it a day." My mom said.

"Mom all I want is for him to stop acting like he's got me all figured out because he doesn't." I said.

He chuckled and stepped away from my mom, "That's funny, you seem to have me all figured out too and yet when I do it back to you it's not ok?"

"Mark get the hell out of my face," I said as he stepped up onto the side walk and stood in front of me.

"Or else what?" he said with his eyebrow raised, "You gonna slap me in the face? Call me a guilty son of a bitch? Or maybe just maybe you'll-"

I had gotten so angry with him pressing himself so close to me, that I slapped the tobacco juice all over his face.

"Damn it! You little bitch!" Mark said as he turned away trying to wipe off his eyes.

"Katrina! Why would you do that!?" my mom yelled as she went over to check on him.

I giggled, "Why would you stand there and let him get in my face!"

She shook her head as I turned to go back up to the level my hotel was on. Just as I reached the steps, I heard my mom yell, "Mark no! Leave her alone!"

"I'm going to give her what you should have a long time ago!" he said just as he reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair.

I screamed as I was yanked backwards and twisted so that I was bent over facing the ground. I started swinging at his arm trying to get free as my mom got between us and tried to get his hand out of my tangled hair.

"Mark let her go!" my mom screamed. "You're hurting her!"

I kicked off my shoes and kept swinging as he tried to yank me back towards the car. My mom then moved down to my waist and wrapped her arms around me, trying to pull me free from his dangerous grip but I had my own way of getting free. With all my might, I swung my leg up and kicked him directly in the nuts, thinking he would let me go, but he only held on tighter as he dropped to his knees in pain. I tried scratching him and then punching him in the face which did the trick.

Once I was free, I ran to the steps screaming, "I'm done with both of you! Stay the hell away from me!"

"I'll catch you another time Kat! Mark my words!" he yelled as his nose began to bleed.

"If you touch me again I'll make sure to have your ass arrested for assault and battery!" I said.

He shook his head and then turned and kicked his car, breaking the headlight in the process. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut hoping to God I would no longer see them again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**14**

"He grabbed you by your hair!" Phil yelled as we headed out that night.

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair, "Yes he did, I'm so fucking done with them for real."

Phil sighed heavily and then rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help you but I'm still going to kick his ass when I see him at work."

I giggled, "Phil you don't have to do that."

"Sure I do. No man is going to put their hands on my girl and get away without an ass whopping'"

I laughed as he pulled up in front of this loud club called Cowboy's. I opened my mirror and fixed my make-up just to make sure it was just the way I wanted it as he parked the car.

"Damn you look sexy tonight," he said as he licked his lips. "You're making it hard for me to concentrate I hope you know that."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Sorry, but I can't help that I look like this."

He chuckled, "Conceited….I love it."

I winked at him and then got out of the car, showing off my sexy peach colored dress that hugged all of curves in the right places. It was really short but I rocked it like it was my job. The white high heels added to the look of the dress along with my bone straight hair. I was planning on having nothing but pure fun that night and that's the way it started.

Phil and I were escorted to the VIP section of the place where they had a private booth set up and a bucket full of ice sitting on a table. When we sat our stuff down, a big Mexican body guard brought us our own personal bottle of Hypnotic. Knowing it was for me, I gladly took it and popped it open.

"Don't get too hammered, I want you up for later." He told me as he pulled me close to his body.

I giggled and took a quick drink from the bottle, "I'll try not to."

"What do you say we go dance for a while?" he asked.

I nodded and sat my bottle down on the table. Together we walked hand in hand to the dance floor, ready to have a great time.

I had no idea that Phil was able to dance as well as he did. His body moved comfortably with mine, making us look like the perfect set of dancers. He ordered me a few shots that literally got me buzzed in a few short seconds. I ended up heading back to the VIP room to pour myself some more Hypnotic. While I was in there I took a few seconds to check my cell phone just to see if I had any calls. While I was sitting down I looked out of the window across from me and saw Mark walk into the club followed by this shorter balled headed man who looked like he had quite the attitude.

I snapped my phone shut and picked up my drink hoping to God that he wasn't going to start any trouble. Phil was at the bar ordering some food from the back when I walked up to join him. By then, Mark had spotted me walking but I pretended like I never saw him.

"Hey, what are you ordering?" I asked Phil.

"Oh I ordered some nachos. I figured having something to eat while you drink would be better." He said.

I smiled, "Awe, look at you always taking good care of me."

"Anything for my queen." He said before he stepped up to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Oh…so you two have decided to start seeing each other then?"

I closed my eyes knowing that Mark was standing directly behind us. Phil glanced at him and then stepped in front of me.

"Just the man I wanted to see…" Phil said, "I hear you put your damn hands on my girl earlier."

"Only because she deserved it." Mark said as he glared at me. "But don't worry, the tobacco spit came off pretty well once I got home."

I smirked sarcastically, "Great, maybe next time I'll decorate you with something more permanent."

"Ah, so you're attitude hasn't changed a bit." Said the man standing next to Mark.

I glared at him for a moment before realizing who he was…

"Uncle Steve?" I said as I put down my drink. "What are you doing here?"

Phil raised his eyebrow, "_Uncle? _Stone Cold is your _uncle _too?"

I nodded in fear. The last time I had saw my uncle Steve was when I was going through my rebellion stage with my mother. My dad ended up calling him over to the house to "straighten me out" if you know what I mean. I did everything to avoid him at all cost after that.

Mark smirked, "He's her uncle on her dad's side and happens to be my best friend."

I folded my arms as Phil stepped up, "Really? Well I'm sure he wouldn't dare take your side over his niece's."

Steve chuckled and walked up to me, "Actually I would since I have a history with her attitude."

"Don't touch me." I said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to touch you, but if you keep disrespecting this man and his wife, I'll make sure you live to regret it…do I make myself clear?"

I looked at him with a straight face at first and then busted out laughing. "You know, all of that would have scared me when I was a little girl. But I'm 24 years old now and if I disagree with something my mother is involved with I'll tell her…_and_ him."

My uncle laughed and then sat his beer bottle down on the counter next to me. "Katrina…do not test me. You tried that shit before I had no problem showing you what I was working with."

"Hey man back the hell up," Phil said as he moved his arm between the two of us.

"Or what pipsqueak? You going to kick my ass?" Steve asked.

"I just might." Phil said as he got in Steve's face.

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Oh shit,"

Steve balled up his fists, cracking his knuckles in the process, "Then do it…give me that first swing and I promise we'll be dancing in here."

"Guys seriously do you have to do this!" I snapped as I lost my buzz. "Phil let's just go please."

Mark laughed, "What's wrong? You don't sound so tough now little girl."

"Shut the hell up you stupid bitch! No one even asked you for your opinion!" I said.

"Watch your damn mouth Katrina," Steve said as he turned towards me, but Phil pushed him back and started the biggest brawl I had ever seen. My uncle scooped Phil up and sent him crashing through a small table full of other people's drinks. He then got on top of him and started knocking his brains loose.

"Uncle Steve stop!" I screamed as I went to push my uncle off of Phil, but Mark grabbed me and held me back, forcing me to watch as they rolled around on the ground exchanging punches. "Let me go!"

"No no no little girl, this is what happens when you think you can handle tough guys like me and your uncle." He said.

I watched on as my uncle beat Phil's ass from one end of the club to the other. It was heartbreaking to say the least, but at least he had the guts to stand up to him for me. Finally some security guards came and broke up the fight. Phil wiped his lip on his sleeve and then walked over to me.

"Get your purse so we can go." He said.

I nodded before turning around and slapping Mark across the face as hard as I could. "You're a bastard."

"And you're a bitch…we're even."

I shook my head and went to get my purse, leaving with my broken and battered boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.2**

**15**

Phil didn't say a word to me during the drive home. I leaned my head against my fist, wanting nothing more than to sock the living hell out of the people of my family. If only John hadn't of done what he did…I would have someone to talk to right now.

When we got to my hotel room I kicked off my shoes and then went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. While I was in there looking for it, Phil came into the bathroom with me and shut the door. He then sat down on the toilet and pulled off his shirt. I sat the stuff I needed from the first aid kit out on the counter before bending over to run him a nice hot bath. While I was in that position he placed his hand on the back of my thigh and ran it up under my dress. I remember thinking to myself, "Why would he still want sex after a night like this one?" I then remembered that he was of the male species…they never seemed to care what the mood was…

I smirked and stood up before turning to clean his wounds. I took my time wiping off each of them, feeling terrible that he actually put himself out there to protect me.

After I was done cleaning him up, I threw all the bloody cotton swabs in the garbage and then washed my hands. He got up from the toilet and took off the rest of his clothes. Just as I dried my hands off and turned to leave the room, he gently grabbed my arm and moved me against the counter. He kept his eyes on me as his hands traveled up my thighs, pushing my dress up to my waist. I was going to stop him but he pressed his lips to mine, shutting me up instantly.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he gently tugged my underwear off my waist and let it drop to the floor. I moaned between kisses while pulling off my dress and strapless bra. He then took my hand and led me to the bathtub which had filled with hot bubbly water. He got in first and shut off the water before I got in with him. He pulled me down on top of him so that I was straddling his lap We shared long passionate kisses before he slid his dick inside of me.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, moaning as he grasped my hips and began moving me up and down on his penis. I had always had fantasies about doing this one day and he was making my dream come true. After several moments of making love in the tub, he picked my wet body up and carried me to the bedroom where we finished off our hot moment.

When we were done we laid tangled in the sheets and each other's arms. We were silent as we caressed each other's bodies each of us sending mental messages to each other. I knew that tomorrow morning we would be on the plane heading back to Chicago where we could love each other and not deal with the problems at hand. My only concern was leaving my mother here with that raving lunatic. I mean it was bad enough that she was still with him after he did those horrible things to me, but then again it didn't really surprise me. She would never leave Mark. No matter how crazy he was she would still be there by his side. Unfortunately for her, I could no longer stand by and continue to pretend like things were alright with my feelings. I hated that he was with her and that was that. Then again, if he proved to be a great guy without making me feel like shit one day, then maybe I would have a change of heart.

That next morning, Phil woke me up and we got ready to head back to Chicago. We packed our clothes in silence at first until I decided to break the ice.

"Phil…I'm really sorry about last night. I never meant for you to get hurt." I said.

He chuckled, "It's alright Kat. I would do anything for you even if it means taking an ass kicking."

I looked down at my suitcase and then tossed my hair over my shoulder, "Yeah but you shouldn't have to. If I could just learn to control myself things would be better with me and my family."

"Don't say that Kitty. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you standing up for what you believe in. In fact, I think your mother is in a dangerous relationship if the man isn't afraid to hit you or pull your hair.

I dropped my gaze from his, "Yeah but something tells me that he treats her like gold. He doesn't want me around so I can't ruin things between them…"

"Do you think you would have ruined things?" he asked.

I gave it some thought, "Maybe. I mean I'm so use to having her all to myself that when someone comes in and threatens to separate us, I get offended…"

He nodded, "Well…if you believe that Kat…why get mad when Mark calls you out about it?"

I blinked back tears, "I don't really know. I guess I'm not use to any of her boyfriend's standing up to me."

"Maybe that's why you two but heads so much." He said.

"Yeah…but to bring my uncle into the mix, that was just crazy." I said. "That man is a lunatic."

Phil zipped up his last bag and then glanced at me, "Katrina…what exactly did he do to you all those years ago?"

I sniffled and wiped a fresh tear from my face, "When he showed up to my house, the first thing he did was yank me out of my chair by my hair…he dragged me up the steps to my bedroom asking me if I really loved my mom. I told him yes over and over again but he told me it couldn't be true because I was treating her like shit. When we got to my room, he tossed me onto my bed and slammed the door shut and locked it…."

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to Kat." Phil said as he came over to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"No I need to talk about it," I said as I cried harder. "I didn't know what he was going to do to me at first, but I was scared to death because I knew it wasn't going to be good. He forced me to get completely undressed and told me to lay on my stomach. When I did…he tied my hands to the headboard and then took off his leather belt…"

Tears poured from my eyes as I recalled the terrible beating I received from my uncle Steve. "I remember every strike like it was yesterday….sometimes I think I can still feel the pain on my back and my legs and sometimes my butt."

"Damn Kat…no wonder you've had an issue with men for so long." He said. "But don't you worry, once we get to my place in Chicago, I'll make sure to mend that broken heart of yours."

I smiled and looked into his eyes, "That's the thing Phil, you already have."

We shared a passionate kiss before he took my hand and led me out to his rental car. I was so happy to be leaving Houston to get away from all the drama. On the way to the airport I prayed to myself that this would be the last terrible encounter I had with anyone from my family, including my stepfather….Mark.

**Readers: **Be looking out for Pt.3! Thanks for all of your reviews and continued support! I hope you are all enjoying my little series =)


End file.
